


Bonding Through Baking

by Saraste



Series: FICMAS 2020 [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: (of a sort... this is Storybrooke after all), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Femslash, Baking, Domestic, Ficmas, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Regina tries connecting with Snow White through baking now that their family relationship has become more complex than ever.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: FICMAS 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034025
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Bonding Through Baking

It felt a bit strange still, or a lot strange, if Regina was fully honest with herself, to try and reconnect with Snow as what they had once been meant to become: daughter and mother. Yet, she wanted to try. There was no going back, no undoing the mistakes at the heart of their beginning, but they were family now, still and again, even if their family relations were now more complex than ever. But then everyone’s family connections were complex at Strorybrooke. She wasn’t even thinking about what precisely she was to Henry now that she and Emma were together as nothing would come out of that but a headache.

She shook her head, she simply couldn’t think about it like that, and yet… she still thought of the could-have-been’s of her and Snow’s lives, how she would have liked to have been what Snow had deserved, how she could have been good and not let her own mother poison her, choosing revenge instead.

And Snow was, to all intents and purposes, her future-mother-in-law, which was complicating matters even more, but which also required she try and have an easy relationship with her, for Emma’s sake and her own. Because… Snow was not a bad person and possibly spending time with her cheeriness might make Regina mellow out a little.

Luckily, she and Snow found common ground in baking, which was something Regina didn’t really share with Emma, whose domain was breakfast foods and easy and quick cooking requiring little effort and which often made Regina cringe with how unhealthy it was.

She hadn’t quite realized how much she had actually missed baking together with someone adult until she was doing the festive baking together with Snow at her lovely big kitchen table that had too often seemed too big for her alone, even with her and Henry, but it was just perfect with the two of them bustling around it in their aprons and season’s cheer.

‘You look happy,’ Snow said, starling her out of a reverie she had not realized she’d fallen into.

Regina looked at Snow standing on the other side of the table with a rolling pin in hand, deftly rolling gingerbread dough into a sheet, just like Regina was. With two they would be quickly done with the gingerbread and would make a batch of gingersnaps. It was shaping into a lovely afternoon already.

‘I am happy,’ she said, honest with Snow as she was with herself. ‘This is nice.’

Snow smiled at her, that big bright smile of hers which recalled the girl she’d once been, the girl who had trusted Regina to be kind, to be good, to be a mother and had gotten anything but that, had become the woman who could forgive, once Regina had shown that she was not who she had been.

‘It is, isn’t it?’

‘Yes,’ was all there was to say about that as it had been her, Regina, who had asked Snow if she might want to bake together for Solstice.

They had started with gingerbread, Regina having the dough ready, and would make gingersnaps and possibly some sugar cookies as well later on. Emma would be coming home with Henry later; they had gone off with secretive smiles that had been screaming “presents.” Despite liking to bake with Henry, an activity they had shared since he had been old enough, this time with Snow was something Regina was more than happy to have between the two of them.

‘You have a lot of snowflake cutters,’ Snow said with a little teasing in her voice.

‘That I do, please feel free to choose first.’

They had both set aside their rolling pins, the baking sheets were ready and the next step was choosing shapes. Regina had set all of her winter-themed ones on the table in a festive tin where she kept them, and Snow was poised upon it, her hand hovering and then lowering as she made her choice.

It was, or of course, a snowflake.

‘These would look good with white icing,’ Snow said, quickly cutting a few gingerbreads while Regina was still choosing her first cutter.

‘Yes, they would, and I do have all the ingredients for that as well.’

‘Wonderful!’

*

And so it went, with easy conversation mostly about baking and the midwinter festive season to go along with their baking. Later on Emma and Henry came home and they all had freshly made cookies with hot chocolate and laughter. And it was good.


End file.
